


Cuties and the Beasts

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Bestiality, Birth, Egg Laying, Lactation, Lolicon, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witch Apprentices should be careful when roaming the human world in animal form or venturing into the wilderness of the Majokai. You never know when the local flora and fauna might decide you'd make a decent mate.</p><p>A series of smutty one-shots featuring OjamajoxNon-human pairings(mainly Ojamajo in animal formxthe animal they've transformed itno or Ojamajoxsome bizarre creature native to the Majokai).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Momoko and Cats

**Author's Note:**

> My muses have been after me to do this for a long time, but I've been putting it off to focus on my existing multi-chapter works, but decided maybe giving into my Muses this time would help end my lack of motivation to write.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoko gets raped by a cat while in feline form and enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Rape, bestiality with a cat, childbirth.

Momoko and Cats by Jeffery Mewtamer

Momoko and the other Ojamajo had taken on the form of ordinary housecats  
in order to more closely observe the residents of Misora Peace, the  
local retirement village.

Momoko was wandering the grounds when she hears one of the old women  
living in the village call out, "Momo-chan!"

Instinctively responding to the sound of her name, Momoko nearly blows  
her cover by running up and shouting, "Here I am!"

Fortunately for Momoko, her shout comes out as a meow and the old lady  
shues her away while calling, "Where did you go? It's time to eat!'

Momoko is initially confused, but her confusion clears up as a tom cat  
saunters up and the old lady places a bowl of sardines before the new  
arrival.

Walking up to the other cat, Momoko asks, "Are you also Momo-chan?"  
Instead of giving her an answer, he places one of the sardines in front  
of Momoko and rubs his cheek against Momoko's, his whiskers tickling  
Momoko's nose.

Her feline instincts kicking in, momoko can tell that this is a very  
romantic gesture for a cat and starts panicking, thinking 'Don't tell me  
he's proposing to me?' Flight-or-fight response reaching her paws,  
Momoko bolts, screaming, "I don't want to marry a cat! No! Noooo!" with  
the tom cat hot on her trail, his dinner forgotten.

As she flees, Momoko trips over her front paws, landing face first in  
the dirt with her forelegs pinned beneath her and her butt high in the  
air. Her tail droops forward, leaving her cute little pussy pussy  
exposed to all with a cat's eye view to see.

Before she can recover from her compromising position, Momoko's unwanted  
suitor has caught up with her. Rearing up, his kitty cock fully erect,  
he wraps his forelegs around Momoko's hips and prepares to penetrate the  
prone Ojamajo.

Momoko screams, "NO! DON'T! I'm a virgin!", but her protests fall on  
deaf ears as the tom cat's tip finds her opening and he thrusts his hips  
forward. As he begins to buck his hips, momoko finds the strange mix of  
pleasure as he thrusts into her and pain as his barbs scrape her inner  
walls on withdrawal to be surprisingly enjoyable and she is soon howling  
the mating call of a cat in heat even as she thinks, 'I can't believe  
I'm being raped by a cat, and I'm actually enjoying it!'

After several minutes of being mated against her will by the tom cat, he  
hilts himself within her and without warning, sinks his razor sharp  
teeth into her shoulder. Feeling something warm and sticky flowing from  
his tip, she thinks, "OH MY GOD! He's cumming in me!" but she dares not  
try to get away with him holding her by the shoulder with his fangs. The  
pleasure of being filled with her mate's seed, even involuntarily,  
coupled with the pain of the mating bite is enough to send Momoko over  
the edge herself, and she lets out the loudest howl yet as her very  
first orgasm rips through her.

Several minutes later, satisfied that his seed has had sufficient time  
to soak into her womb, the tom cat releases his grip on Momoko and pulls  
out. With a canary eating grin of his face, the tom cat saunters away,  
leaving Momoko with blood dripping from the bite marks on her shoulder  
and kitty cum oozing from her pussy pussy.

###

After that first encounter, Momoko becomes addicted to the sensations of  
feline sex and often spends her afternoons off from working at the  
MAHO-Dou prowling the streets of Misora in cat form looking for horny  
tom cats to fuck her. She soon becomes quite comfortable with the head  
to the ground, ass in the air position most toms take as the signal that  
a queen wants to be mounted as well as mastering the art of wagging her  
tail in just the right way to maximize how much of her enticing scent  
hits a tom straight in the muzzle and systematically marking territory  
to attract males. And she proves to be quite adept at attracting willing  
toms, sometimes even having to break up fights by promising that both  
cats can have a turn at her, though as her reputation as a feline whore  
spreads throughout Misora's stray cat population, she finds herself more  
likely to have toms lining-up rather than fighting over her.

As for the puncture wounds that come from every tom biting into her  
shoulder as they cum inside her, they tend to be small pin pricks easily  
covered with band-aids and hidden by her shirt when she returns to human  
form, and most of the toms have a tendency of sinking their fangs into  
existing marks, so she only has a few persistant fang marks on a single  
shoulder rather than both shoulders being shredded by countless bites.  
With how easy the marks are to keep clean and concealed, Momoko thinks  
them a small price to pay for the pleasure she recieves everytime she  
goes whoreing herself out to the tom cats of Misora.

###

It's nearly two months after her first sexual encounter with a cat that  
an unforeseen consequence of Momoko's activities makes itself known.

Momoko is sitting at the MAHO-Dou's loom when she feels a cramp in her  
lower abdomen. At first, she disregards it as an unusually strong  
pre-menstrual cramp as her period is overdue and tries to continue  
working, but as the cramps become more frequent, Momoko finds it hard to  
concentrate. She finally gives up and asks to go lye down when a sudden  
discharge far to massive and far too watery to be her menses erupts from  
her girlhood, soaking not only her panties and skirt, but the chair she  
was sitting in and making a large, mostly clear puddle on the floor.

As she stands, Momoko looses her balance and would've hit the floor if  
she hadn't been caught by Aiko and Hana. Helping the apparrently ill  
girl up the stairs to Hana's bedroom, Aiko and Hana help Momoko out of  
her soaked clothes and dry her thighs before helping the bilingual girl  
into Hana's bed.

Aiko asks, "Need anything before we let you rest?"

Momoko replies, "I think I'll be fine."

With that, the two leave Momoko to rest.

The cramps continue, but seem easier to deal with now that she's not  
trying to concentrate on the loom, through Momoko still has no idea why  
she's having so many cramps until she feels something wet and furry  
slide down her birth canal.

Lifting the sheets to look between her legs, Momoko discovers a tiny  
kitten, its fur wet and matted, and all the little clues she hadn't  
noticed fall into place: her period being a few weeks late, her recent  
cravings for sushi in large amounts, gaining several pounds and a few  
inches around the waist in human form while becoming downright fat in  
cat form. These weren't menstrual cramps, they were contractions, and  
that copious, watery discharge downstairs was her water breaking. She  
had been pregnant with kittens without knowing it and was now in the  
process of birthing those kittens.

Though none fully understand what is being said, all of the Ojamajo rush  
for Hana's bedroom as Momoko's scream of, "[OH MY GOD! I'm giving birth  
to kittens!]" Echoes throughout the MAHO-Dou.

The others arrive in Hana's bedroom just in time to witness the second  
kitten slide from Momoko's passage.

As Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu stand there in shock, Hana asks the  
obvious question, "Why are there kittens coming out of Momo-mama's  
peepee?"

Blushing deeply, momoko tells about her escapades, trying to give enough  
detail so her fellow pre-teens can understand without cluing in the  
two-year-old disguised as a pre-teen. As she tells her story, momoko  
feels the third and fourth kittens wriggle their way out of her as the  
first two start crying out of hunger. Fortunately, due to their much  
smaller size, Momoko doesn't feel much pain from birthing the kittens,  
her cervix only dilated to 3 or 4 cm compared to the 10 cm or more that  
would be needed to birth a human baby, but as maternal instincts kick  
in, she starts to worry about her crying newborns.

Before Momoko can ask for advice, Hazuki speaks up, "I think they are  
hungry," pointing out damp spots on Momoko's shirt, she continues, "and  
you appear to be lactating."

Doremi and Onpu step forth without being asked and help to remove  
Momoko's shirt before placing a kitten to each of her nipples. By the  
time the first two kittens have had their fill, numbers 3 and 4 have  
started crying and numbers 5 and 6 have been born.

 

Once the seventh and final kitten has been born and the afterbirth  
dispelled, Momoko asks to be turned into a cat. Once in feline form,  
Momoko starts to groom her kittens that have already been fed as the  
youngest littermates latch on to her feline nipples. Once all seven have  
been fed and groomed, their fur now fluffy and downy, Momoko curls up  
around her children for a much deserved rest.

###

Momoko refrains from any further sexwith the tom cats of Misora while  
she is nursing her first litter, which she keeps at the MAHO-Dou to keep  
her parents from getting suspiscious, but once she has weaned them and  
they are capable of eating solid foods, she feels the need to resume her  
previous activities and even talks the other Ojamajo into giving it a  
try. By the time of the Ojamajo graduating from Misora First Elementary,  
Momoko has had three litters and the rest have had at least one litter a  
piece. Although it pains them to part with their children, even if they  
aren't human, the Ojamajo place most of their children with good  
families, mostly those of their classmates, keeping only their eldest  
sons with themselves. Even once they lose their magic and the ability to  
turn into cats with it, most of the Ojamajo continue to have sex with  
their eldest sons on a somewhat regular basis, though they never get  
pregnant from having sex with a cat while in human form.


	2. Hana to Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana gets captured by a flower with perverted vines and she likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this chapter: Tentacles, Oviposition, Egg-laying, urination, tentacles sucking out excrement but no actual scat.

Hana to Hana by Jeffery Mewtamer

Hana was flying over a forest in the Majokai, enjoying the high of   
having just completed a Witch Apprentice Exam, and the freedom of being   
able to fly around without worrying about being seen by humans or being   
scolded by her mamas for being too reckless.

Coming out of a series of loop-de-loops, a laughing Hana opens her eyes   
to discover that she's on a collision course with a tree. Swerving to   
avoid the tree, the young witch loses control of her broom and plummets   
into a downward spiral.

As she comes in for a crash landing in a nearby clearing, Hana is lucky   
enough to fall on a giant flower that manages to cushion her landing   
enough to avoid any serious injury.

Once the blonde has recovered from her brush with death, she slides off   
the flower unto the grassy ground around it while saying, "Thanks for   
breaking Hana-chan's fall, Mr. Flower!" As she dusts herself off, Hana   
is unaware of the vines creeping up behind her from the flower and lets   
out a surprised yell of "Wha!" as she is suddenly grabbed by the wrists   
and ankles and lifted into the air. Instinctually, the witch tries using   
magic to escape only to discover that her wristbands are completely   
drained and in need of charging.

As the vines bring her towards the flower, Hana can see a gaping maw of   
a mouth open up in the middle of the bloom. Nearly peeing herself in   
fear, the young witch struggles against the plant's grip, screaming,   
"NO! Hana-chan doesn't want to be eaten! Please don't eat Hana-chan!"

Fortunately for the young witch, this man-eating flower was a strict   
man-eater. That is, it would only eat men and boys that got caught in it's   
grasp. Unfortunately, or also fortunately depending on perspective, what   
it does to women and girls it captures is far more lewd.

Suspended by vines over the flower's mouth, her arms held out straight,   
her legs held apart and bent at the hips and knees, Hana prepares   
herself for being stuffed into the gaping maw and never seeing daylight   
or her mamas again.

A long, red tongue emerges from the plant's mouth and loops around the   
gusset of Hana's underwear before pulling, tearing the garment away to   
expose the young witch's virgin vulva. As the tongue probes the girl's   
now exposed privates, the plant's expression seems to shift from one of   
menace and hunger to one of joy and lust.

Now, this plant, which was about to use Hana as an integral part of its   
reproductive cycle, didn't care about pleasuring its female captives for   
the sake of their pleasure, but still had many tricks to ensure the   
girls it ensnares enjoy themselves to the point of becoming addicted and   
actively seeking out the plant or another of its kind for future   
sessions. The first of these was its saliva, which contains a topical   
aphrodisiac along with chemicals to deaden pain receptors while making   
pleasure receptors far more sensitive.

As the plant starts to lick Hana's vulva in earnest, liberally applying   
its saliva from the young witch's clit to her anus, the   
toddler-turned-preteenstarts to moan loudly and buck her hips, yelling,   
"YES! Lick Hana-chan more!" as fear of being eaten is forgotten and her   
body is overcome with the unfamiliar sensations of sexual arousal and   
stimulation.

The heat spreading through Hana's body from her crotch erupts into a   
roaring fire as the tongue enters the young witch's virgin passage,   
slipping through an opening in the girl's hymen while being careful to   
preserve her maidenhead for the time being. As the fleshy, red appendage   
wriggles around deep within Hana coating every square inch of her vagina   
in the pain-removing, pleasure-intensifying saliva, touching the girl in   
places she didn't know she had, the young witch is completely incoherent   
as she writhes in the new found pleasure moaning loud enough to be heard   
far into the surrounding forest.

It isn't long before Hana is overcome with the very first orgasm of her   
short life, blinding, white-hot pleasure exploding in her core and   
radiating outward to consume her entire being. Her love juices gush   
forward like a mighty waterfall, her every muscle locks up as her virgin   
pussy traps the tongue in a vice grip, and she lets out a scream of pure   
ecstacy as her vision and mind go blank.

As Hana goes limp in the vines that suspend her, aftershocks of her   
first orgasm still rocking her young body, the plant removes its tongue   
from within her, deciding that she's properly warmed up and ready to be   
prepared for implantation. Feeling empty at the tongue's retreat, Hana   
protests weakly, "Please Mr. Flower, lick inside Hana-chan some more.",   
but her request falls on deaf ears.

Instead, several additional vines of various shape and size emerge from   
the tangled undergrowth of the man-eating plant. Two vines similar to   
the ones holding Hana, but with wide-mouthed nozzles designed for   
sucking at their ends instead of a solid, pointed tip, wrap themselves   
around Hana's waist before spiraling up the girl's torso under her   
apprentice uniform and latching onto the small, but rock hard nipples of   
her budding breasts, the young witch moaning at yet another new   
sensation. The flower licks another sucker tipped vine, this one about   
half the girth of the ones servicing Hana's nipples until a meter of its   
length is dripping with saliva before gently slipping it into Hana's   
anus. Hana can feel bulges traveling along this vine back to the plant   
as it starts to suck out the contents of her rectum, but it isn't   
satisfied there as it continues to inch deeper into the girl's colon   
with every mouthful of digestive refuse removed from the blonde's   
bowels. While Hana finds the idea disgusting, the effects of the saliva   
coating the vine result in the rather unusual colon cleanse being   
surprisingly pleasant.

Numerous pencil-thin vines, most having finger-like protrusions at their   
tips, grab at Hana's labia and spread the girl's nether lips to fully   
expose the witch's clit and vaginal opening. The blonde lets out a   
shiver as a breeze passes through the clearing, the wind chilly against   
her exposed privates.

Feeling something prodding where the plant's tongue had entered her   
earlier, Hana looks down to see a vine thicker than the ones holding her   
poking at her crotch. The first foot of this vine is quite ridig and   
resembles a human penis, albeit one with skin a vibrant green, not that   
Hana has any idea what a penis looks like. Excited at the prospect, Hana   
asks lustfully, "Is Mr. Flower going to stick that inside Hana-chan like   
when Mr. Flower licked inside Hana-chan? Will it feel as good?" As the   
girl speaks, the rest of the vine poised at her virgin opening coils up   
in preparation and the only response Hana recieves to her question is   
the vine suddenly uncoiling to bury the penis like tip deep in the   
witch's pussy, punching through her maidenhead as if it was made of   
tissue paper. Thanks to the plant's earlier preparations, Hana feels no   
pain at having her virginity torn away and as she needs no time to   
adjust to the intruder in her cunny, the penis-like vine wastes no time   
in rhythmically coiling and uncoiling to slide the phallic vine tip in   
and out of her no longer virgin passage.

Two of the smaller vines wriggle out of the mass that holds Hana's labia   
apart, one slipping into the witch's peehole and acting as a catheter,   
draining the girl's bladder as the other latches a sucker onto Hana's   
clit.

With Hana moaning loudly from all the different sensations, A second   
penis-like vine, this one thinner and with a more flexible tip, meets no   
resistence when it shoves itself into the girl's mouth and Hana starts   
sucking on it like she would a bottle if she were in her true form.

Done devouring the contents of her colon, the vine in Hana's rear   
withdraws only to be replaced with another flexible, penis-tipped vine.

With all three of her holes being fucked and both nipples and her clit   
being sucked, it isn't long before the blonde witch has another orgasm.   
With her internal walls clamping tightly around the thickest and most   
rigid of the penis vines, all three erupt with a thick, creamy liquid   
that superficially resembles human semen. The plant floods Hana's womb   
with a substance that helps the muscles relax and makes tissues more   
elastic, while both Hana's mouth and rear are the recipient of a   
nutrient-rich nectar that is as sweet as the finest honey.

When Hana's womb and colon are completely filled and the girl has   
greedily guzzled down a quart of the sweet nectar, the three penis vines   
withdraw. Already addicted to the taste of the nectar, Hana yells, "That   
was better than pudding! Hana-chan wants more of Mr. Flower's cream!"

After most of the nectar has trickled out of her cunny, the plant rams   
another, thicker penis vine deep into Hana's passage and offers her   
another vine to suck on, much to the girl's delight. This time, the vine   
in her mouth gives her some nectar with every suck and when the vine in   
her pussy erupts, it not only fills her womb, but stretches it a bit   
beyond that. Again, the plant vacates her pussy to let the nectar drain   
and again it replaces the vine with a thicker one that pumps more nectar   
into her womb than the previous one.

Once Hana's stomach has been filled well past it's natural capacity with   
the sweet, nutrient-rich nectar and the plant has stretched the witch's   
womb and pussy with half a dozen progressively thicker vines and   
progressively larger loads of nectar, it withdraws all but the vines   
that restrain the girl, even the small ones attached to her labia and   
clitoris.

Sounding disappointed, Hana askes, "Isn't Mr. Flower going to play with   
Hana-chan anymore?" The only response she gets is one last vine, this   
one with a tapered tip that looks to be split in several parts emerging   
from the underbrush. At first, Hana is excited as the vine enters her   
pussy, but it uses the needle-thin tip to penetrate the witch's cervix   
before spreading out, locking itself in place. Hana is confused by the   
lack of motion once the vine is inside her, but then notices something   
emerging from the plant's core at the base of the vine that is planted   
within her.

Slowly creeping along the vine is a large, egg-shaped bulge, easily   
twice the diameter of the thickest of the vines that have fucked her.   
Horrofied upon realizing the bulge's probable destination and unaware of   
the extra elasticity afforded her by the plant's secretions, Hana starts   
to panic, thrashing against her bonds and yelling, "NO! Mr. Flower will   
rip Hana-chan apart if Mr. Flower puts that inside Hana-chan! Please,   
Mr. Flower, don't put that inside Hana-chan!"

By the time the bulge's pointed tip is poking the girl's opening, Hana   
has exhausted herself and yelled herself hoarse. Not wanting to watch,   
the witch squeezes her eyes shut as the vine starts to slowly push the   
bulge into the young girl's passage. Instead of intense pain as her   
insides are ripped asunder, Hana feels an extreme fullness and intense   
pleasure as her passage stretches to accomodate the intrusion.

As the object that formed the bulge starts to emerge within Hana's womb,   
the young witch has one last orgasm, her internal muscles contracting in   
a way to force the object fully into her womb before she passes out from   
exhaustion.

###

When Hana finally rejoins the waking world, she finds herself on an   
examination table, the stern face of Majoheart looking down on the   
blonde's naked body.

The doctor starts to speak, the other Ojamajo wondering if Hana is okay,   
"She's perfectly healthy, just tired, which isn't unexpected since she's   
showing all the symptoms of having been impregnated by a man-eating   
plant, and there aren't many with enough stamina to last through those   
things mating ritual."

Wide-eyed, Doremi asks, "Hana-chan is pregnant? With a plant?"

The healer replies, "Basically. Technically, the plants insert their   
massive, egg-like seeds within the womb of a female they've caught and   
the seed will germminate within its host's womb until it's ready to take   
root."

Hazuki asks, "Is there a way to get rid of the seed?"

The doctor responds, "Even with magic, that would be extremely risky to   
the host and would kill the seed, which would violate the Majokai's laws   
for the protection of endangered magical species." Seeing the worried   
faces on the Ojamajo, the doctor continues, "Fortunately, the effects of   
the nectar the flowers use to ensure their targets can survive being   
implanted with the seed will last long enough to ensure a painless   
birth, this type of pregnancy lacks most of the unpleasant side-effects   
that come with a witch baring a human child, and the seed only needs to   
germinate for 4 weeks before it's ready to come out."

Finally announcing that she's awake, Hana asks, "So Mr. Flower put a   
giant seed in Hana-chan's belly and it's going to come out in 4 weeks?   
Does this mean Hana-chan is going to be a mama to a flower?"

The doctor replies, "Basically. As I was about to say, it isn't uncommon   
for the girls who play host to a man-eater's seed to develop a maternal   
bond with the plant, especially if the female is of a species that   
normally rears its young." Walking over to a bookcase, the doctor pulls   
down a book and hands it to Hana. "This book will tell you everything   
you need to know about hosting and birthing one of these seeds and how   
to care for the young man-eater once it takes root." With that, the   
stern witch leaves the examination room, silently dismissing her patient   
and the girls said patient calls mama.

###

Over the next month, Hana spends a lot of time reading the book   
Majoheart gave her, and starts thinking of the seed germinating in her   
womb as her baby and herself as its mother. The young witch has taken to   
wearing a loose-fitting white sundress to conceal her baby bump, and   
aside from increased appetite, which the book explains as a side-effect   
of the nectar that ensures the mother is getting enough nutrients to   
properly protect and care for the young plant, and needing to pee far   
more frequently than she's used to on account of the seed weighing down   
on her bladder, the toddler turned preteen experiences few notable side   
effects to being pregnant with a plant's baby.

As she enters the final week of her pregnancy, Hana stops wearing   
underwear on account of the book warning that the roots tend to shred   
any undergarments the mother is wearing when the birth starts. Hana has   
prepared a large terra cotta flower pot, at least a foot deep and two   
feet in diameter with a sturdy rim strong enough to support the girl's   
weight and wide enough for her to stand on without fear of slipping. The   
blonde fills the pot with top soil and fertilizes it with her own pee as   
the book says that not only is urine a good fertilizer for the   
man-eating plants, but being planted in soil that has been fertilized   
with the mother's pee helps the young plant to imprint upon its mother.

Hana is sitting at the desk in her bedroom doing homework when it   
happens. She feels something long and thin wriggle into her vagina from   
above followed a minute or two later by her first contraction.

A megawatt smile on her face, Hana exclaims, "YAY! It's almost time for   
Hana-chan to meet Hana-chan's baby face-to-face!" Standing up, the witch   
walks over to the flower pot and steps up onto its rim. Lifting the hemn   
of her dress and leaning forward to see past the American-football-sized   
protrusion in her lower abdomen, Hana can see three foot long roots   
emerging from her pussy, each one wriggling around in search of dirt to   
burrow into. The roots resemble the vines the father had used to   
restrain Hana, but are much thinner and instead of having a smooth,   
green skin, the roots are brown and slightly rough.

Holding up her dress with one hand and caressing her protruding belly   
with the other, Hana speaks softly in a motherly tone, "Don't worry   
baby, soon you'll be able to stretch out in your new home and mama will   
be there to take care of you." After her speech, Hana squats on top of   
the dirt, the soft soil squishing between the toes of her bare feet as   
she decides the rim is too wide for comfortably squatting on.

As soon as they contact the dirt, the roots start burrowing in rooting   
Hana to the spot until the birth is done, a few inches of still exposed   
root connecting her pussy to the soil. Soon after the young plant takes   
root, Hana feels her second contraction as her cervix starts to dilate   
and the seed's main body drops by an inch. Bunching her dress in one   
arm, Hana reaches down with her free hand to stroke her clit to   
encourage the production of her own juices to help lubricate the seed's   
progress down her birth canal and is moaning in ecstasy by the time her   
third contraction hits.

Hana's bladder, which has been asking to be emptied since before Hana   
started her homework, screams for relief as it is crushed between the   
seed and the girl's pubic bone, being squeezed tighter with every   
contraction. Around about the sixth or seventh contraction, the coil   
snaps and the dams break, Hana letting out a scream of pleasure as she   
drenches her hand and the exposed roots in both her love juices and her   
pee.

As all tension goes out of the witch's pelvic floor as her orgasm   
subsides and her bladder releases the last of its golden cargo, there is   
little to slow the seed's progress and it only takes a couple more   
contractions to push it down far enough for gravity to take over.

Shortly after the seed slips from Hana's passage, there are two plops,   
one of the seed itself landing in the damp soil, the remaining roots   
quickly disappearing below the surface, and a second as Hana's legs give   
out and she lands with her naked butt sitting in mud and her legs   
encircling the seed.

The seed itself looks more like an egg, a bit larger than that of an   
ostrich, but its shell is a woody brown and very smooth. It almost looks   
like a giant pecan still in its shell except the top is more pointed and   
there are four ridges running up the sides to divide it into quadrants.

Hana hears a loud cracking sound coming from the seed and looking   
closely sees the shell starting to split along the ridges starting at   
the tip and slowly moving toward the roots. After several minutes, the   
shell falls away in four pieces and the young plant stretches its vines   
as the flower blooms. Whereas the mature man-eater had a bloom big as a   
person sitting atop a thick mass of vines, the newly hatched plant is   
much smaller resembling an ordinary sunflower except for two thin vines   
spiraling around its stem. Remembering what the book said about feeding   
the newly hatched plant, Hana lifts her soiled dress up to her shoulders   
and gently glides the suckers tipping the vines to her nipples.

Though they haven't grown much during her pregnancy, still not even a   
proper A-cup, Hana's tiny breasts are now filled with the same   
nutrient-rich nectar the elder plant had fed her during the mating   
ritual, nectar that her new sprout greedily guzzles down. As the plant   
breastfeeds and with a motherly smile on her face, Hana cradles the   
bloom in both palms before declaring, "Hana-chan will call her little   
one Hana-kun!"

###

Hana wakes up one morning, her bladder aching for her to take her   
morning pee. Stripping out of her pajama bottoms and panties, the witch   
walks over to where Hana-kun is basking in the morning sun. A megawatt   
smile on her face, the half-naked witch greets the flower sweetly, "Good   
morning, Hana-kun! Ready for Mama to feed you breakfast?"

At the sound of Hana's voice, the flower turns towards the blonde it   
recognizes as its mother, its gaping maw in its best approximation of a   
human smile. Hana barely has time to plant her barefeet on the dirt of   
the planter before the flower, which now stands as tall as Hana's waist   
above the soil, is reaching its tongue out for the witch's exposed   
pussy.

Moaning softly as the slippery, wet appendage probes her passage, Hana   
coos, "Hana-chan's little one is impatient this morning... Hana-kun must   
be really hungry! Don't worry, Mama has plenty of your favorite food for   
you this morning!" Wiggling her toes in the muddy topsoil and stroking   
the petals of the flower that is now big enough to serve as a stool for   
sitting if it could support a person's weight, Hana offers no resistence   
as the wriggling tongue slides into her passage.

Although the book she got from Majoheart had detailed the   
man-eatingplant's quick growth, Hana is still surprised by how big the   
plant has gotten in the month since she gave birth to the seed from   
which it hatched.

Feeling one of the plant's now numerous vines caressing her butt, Hana   
leans forward and uses her hands to spread her half-moons to grant the   
vine easy access to her back door. As she feels the vine wriggling   
around inside her, sucking out her digestive waste as it goes deeper,   
the witch exclaims, "YES! Keep licking inside your Mama's cunny and   
wriggling inside your Mama's ass, Hana-kun! Suck out all of your Mama's   
poop that Hana-kun finds so yummy!" Although part of the blonde is still   
disgusted that the plant's diet includes human excrement, she can't deny   
how much pleasure she derives from letting the flower feed from her butt   
and drink her pee and at least this part of keeping the plant's appetite   
satisfied doesn't require her to get her hands dirty like when she feeds   
it dead rodents from the pet shop to calm its carnevorous tendencies.

Feeling her orgasm nearing and knowing her bladder is filled well past   
the point she can maintain bladder control through orgasm, Hana   
exclaims, "Yes, Hana-kun! Make your mama cum! Make your mama spray her   
golden liquid all over Hana-kun's tongue!" Just then, the plant's   
wriggling tongue sends the young witch over the edge, her bladder   
releasing its cargo as orgasm rocks her body.

When the plant is done consuming the girl's bodily wastes and withdraws   
its appendages, Hana steps down from the flower pot, wiping her muddy   
feet on a nearby mat to avoid tracking dirt everywhere. As she does so,   
Hana notices a prominent bulge within the mass of vines making up the   
plant's body and a short ovipositor vine poking out from the tangle,   
clear indicators that the plant is nearly ready to put its own seed in a   
female's womb. The book had informed Hana that plants generally wouldn't   
try to impregnate their mothers unless she deliberately mounted the   
plant's ovipositor, and while the blonde is tempted to do just that, she   
decides that she wants others to experience the pleasure of being   
impregnated by a plant and giving birth to its offspring.

Patting the flower, Hana says soothingly, "Don't worry Hana-kun, mama   
will find you a suitable mate." before scurrying off to get ready for   
school.

###

That afternoon, Hana asks Doremi up to the witch's bedroom. As the   
redhead enters the room, the blonde, waiting in her apprentice uniform,   
shuts the door, the lock clicking before shouting a spell, "Pororin   
Pyuarin Hana Hana Pi! Make Hana-chan and Doremi-mama naked!" Before the   
pink apprentice can react to her clothes vanishing in a puff of magic,   
she can feel her adopted daughter pressing against her back as the   
blonde wraps her arms around the older girl.

Recovering from her shock, Doremi asks, "What are you doing, Hana-chan?"

The younger girl, having used magic to augment her strength before   
Doremi arrived, places a hand under each of the redhead's knees and   
lifts the odango-headed girl off the floor and starts walking towards   
Hana-kun's planter as she answers, "Hana-kun is ready to plant his first   
seed in a girl's womb, and Hana-chan wanted to share the pleasure with   
Doremi-mama!"

Struggling in Hana's grip, Doremi shouts, "NO! I don't want to have a   
plant's..." but her protests are cut off as her exposed cunny comes   
within range of the plant's slobbering tongue and the redhead is   
overcome with the pleasure of something wriggling deep into her most   
intimate places, a loud moan escaping the pink apprentice's throat.

Immobilized by Hana's grip and paralyzed with pleasure, Doremi offers no   
protest as a vine slides into her ass and starts to suck out her   
intestinal contents. Although Hana is content with watching the plant   
prepare Doremi to recieve its seed, the blonde's son chooses not to   
ignore her as it reaches out a pair of vines to fuck its mother's ass   
and pussy.

Throwing both of the redhead's legs over one arm, Hana uses her freed   
hand to tilt Doremi's head so the two girls are making eye contact.   
Staring into her adoptive mother's pleasure glazed eyes, Hana asks, "Is   
Doremi-mama enjoying herself?"

Panting heavily, Doremi replies, "It. Feels. Incredible!" Happy at the   
response, the blonde captures the redhead's lips in a passionate kiss.   
As they explore each other's mouths, neither girl really notices as the   
plant withdraws its tongue and uses a vine to tear through the redhead's   
maidenhead.

The two girls break their kiss just in time to see the vine withdrawing   
after coating Doremi's womb in the nectar that will allow the pink   
apprentice to accept the seed without being torn apart.

Wasting no time, Hana impales Doremi upon the plant's ovipositor. As   
doremi's pubic bone is nearly in contact with the plant's trunk, the   
redhead can feel the seed starting to stretch her passage almost   
immediately. While Hana-kun is too young to be capable of the thorough   
preparation its sire gave Hana, this abridged version of the man-eater's   
mating ritual was still enough to allow Doremi to accept the seed   
without pain and Doremi even orgasms as the seed slides into her womb.

Still holding the now exhausted odango-headed girl, Hana gently rubs the   
bulge in Doremi's abdomen from the newly implanted seed as the redhead   
drifts off to sleep in the blonde's arms.

###

After that, Hana-kun produced a new seed about once every 2 weeks, and   
Doremi and Hana managed to talk the other Ojamajo into helping the seeds   
come to fruition. Within a few short months, all of the Ojamajo had   
given birth to at least one of the fully gestated seeds, most enjoyed   
the feeling of having the seeds inside them so much that they let   
themselves be impregnated by one of the plants almost immediately after   
laying, and they had even invited several of their female classmates to   
join in with helping boost the numbers of these endangered plants.

Eventually, a large greenhouse was built along side the MAHO-Dou to   
serve as a nursery for these plants, and while there were initial   
worries among the Ojamajo that one of their male classmates would get   
too close to Hana-kun or the other elder plants as they neared   
full-size, they proved unfounded as it turned out that the plants, given   
regular attention from willing females and fed a regular diet of   
rodentsand small birds were quite content to ignore human males, and it   
was ultimately concluded that the man-eating tendencies the plants had   
been named for was a sign of starvation and sexual frustration.


	3. Onpu and the Symbiote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Onpu is forced to take a pee break in the woods of the Majokai, she is ambushed by a strange creature that uses the wombs of other species to incubate its young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: non-humanoid alien/monster, impregnation, childbirth.
> 
> Author's notes: I blame Japanese hentai involving monsters for inspiring this.

Onpu and the Symbiote by Jeffery Mewtamer

The Ojamajo are flying over a forest in the Majokai, having just   
completed Hana's latest health exam. Among the quartet, a certain   
purple-haired apprentice was flying slower than usual. Onpu had needed   
to pee for quite a while, and the stern Majoheart, the Doctor in charge   
of the health exams, was not the kind of woman one was willing to ask   
where the bathroom was. It was becoming apparent to the purple   
apprentice that she wouldn't make it back to the MAHO-Dou, much less her   
home with dry panties if she didn't make a pitstop, and while squating   
in the woods repulsed the child idol, the thought of having an accident,   
especially where the other girls could see, repulsed her more.

Doing her best to maintain composure, Onpu shouts to the Ojamajo flying   
in front of her, "The rest of you go ahead, there's something I need to   
take care of." Before the others have a chance to ask her what she needs   
to take care of, the purple-haired girl zips off towards the forest   
below.

Finding a spot with little undergrowth and enough canopy she can't be   
seen from the air, Onpu lands and discards her broom. Throwing all   
attempts to remain lady-like to the wind, she reaches under the petal   
skirt of her apprentice uniform, yanks her panties down to her knees,   
and squats over the bare ground just as her dam breaks, a powerful   
torrent of hot pee jetting from between her legs to puddle on the ground   
beneath her.

Letting the relief of releasing her pent up urine wash over her, Onpu   
closes her eyes and lets out a sigh of contentment as she tunes out   
everything around her except for the pitter patter of her pee against   
the soil. After more than a minute, her stream finally slows to a   
trickle before stopping completely.

She starts to wonder how she's going to dry herself, but such thoughts   
are driven from her mind when she opens her eyes to see a strange   
creature lapping at her frothy puddle. The creature has the general body   
shape of a scorpion, but instead of the armored exoskeleton or shell of   
an arthopod, it appears to be covered in pale skin that is scaley like a   
reptile, the fore limbs are tipped with suction cups rather than   
pincers, and instead of a venomous stinger, it's tail bares an   
unsettling resemblance to a penis.

Seeing the creature, Onpu screams and crab walks backwards until she   
bumps into a tree. Before the purple-haired girl can make another escape   
attempt, the creature charges her with speed that a cheetah would be   
jealous of. Before she can react, the creature has climbed up under her   
uniform, latched it's suction cups on to the nipples of her budding   
breasts, and sunk the needle sharp tips of it's remaining legs into her   
flesh.

Onpu's panic and fear subside as the creature uses one of it's   
needle-like feet to inject a calming hormone to counteract the   
purple-haired girl's adrenaline. With it's new host sedated, it flexes   
its tail to position the tip at her virgin opening and before Onpu can   
gather her thoughts enough to realize what the creature is doing, it   
plunges its tail deep into her pussy, the tip piercing her maidenhead   
and coming to rest against her cervix.

Thanks to secretions from the creature that deaden pain and boost   
pleasure, the scream that escapes Onpu's throat at suddenly having her   
virginity stolen from her is one of pleasure rather than pain. With its   
host making no effort to continue struggling, the creature withdraws   
it's tail until only the tip is still within her before plunging it in   
once again.

As the creature starts to fuck the child idol in earnest, Onpu starts to   
moan in pleasure, the knowledge that she's being raped by something   
found nowhere in the human world lost within her ecstasy. She even   
starts to gently stroke the creature through her clothes, whispering   
encouragements such as "That feels good!" "Fuck me harder!", and "YES!   
That's the spot!".

Before long, the pair reach a shared climax, Onpu's pussy clamping down   
on the creature's tail as something spews from the tip of its tail to   
fill the witch apprentice's womb. Compared to human semen, the   
creature's ejaculate is much cooler and far thicker. Exhausted from the   
ordeal, Onpu wraps her arms around the creature before falling asleep,   
her back against a tree,, her panties still around her knees, and the   
creature still attached to her, it's tail buried in her pussy, it's   
foremost limbs sucking on her breasts, and it's other limbs injecting   
various substances into the sleeping girl.

###

When the other Ojamajo find Onpu, she's still unconscious with her   
panties down and the rest of her clothes askew enough for them to see   
the creature's tailed buried within her. Not knowing what the creature   
is or if it's safe to approach, the girls use magic to levitate the   
unconscious girl and return to Majoheart's clinic to ask the stern witch   
elder for help.

###

"She's fine, but there's nothing I can do about removing the symbiote."   
Says the frowning witch doctor as she looks over her patient, the   
purple-haired girl now laying naked on an exam table, the pale skin of   
the creature laying on her abdomen nearly matching the unconscious   
girl's. Continueing, Majoheart explains, "These symbiotes are all male   
and require a female host of another species in order to reproduce.   
They're generally harmless, pleasuring cooperative hosts sexually and   
giving them regular doses of pleasure hormones and all they really ask   
for in return is that their host's womb serve as an incubator for a   
larva, that the host produces milk to nourish the symbiote, and that the   
host defends the symbiote from attack. They are rather nasty in that the   
initial implantation is usually rape by human standards and they are   
nearly impossible to remove without seriously injuring the host. If it   
felt threatened, it would give her a dose of something that would have   
her awake and ready for fight or flight almost immediately, and even if   
we succeeded in sneaking up on it, those needle-like legs tend to leave   
nasty wounds if ripped out and it would never give us the time needed to remove them surgerically.."

Hazuki asks, "So, is Onpu-chan stuck with that thing forever?"

Majoheart replies, "They tend to detach of their own accord when the   
larva is ready to be born, but they'll usually employ their current host   
in finding a new host and the newborn usually attaches to the one that   
served as its mother and repeats the process. Hoever, they do tend to   
prefer juvenile hosts and many times, the sexual maturity of a host will   
cause the newborns to seek out a new host instead of attaching to their   
mothers.. I'm afraid the best I can offer is wait until Onpu finishes   
puberty, the last symbiote she birthes decides she's no longer a   
suitable host, and hopes the withdrawal from the symbiote's secretions   
isn't too terrible."

###

Once Onpu had awoken, the Ojamajo shared with the purple-haired girl   
what Majoheart had told them, with Onpu seeming rather glad at the   
prospect of carrying around the symbiote for the month until the larva   
in her womb would be ready to be born.

###

Despite playing host to a creature not native to the human world, life   
continued fairly normally for the purple-haired idol, or at least as   
normal as life gets for a child idol who is secretly a witch apprentice   
and one of the foster mothers of a witch infant. The symbiote didn't   
protrude very far from Onpu's skin, making it easy to conceal under even   
form fitting clothing, and it normally spent the day sleeping while Onpu   
went about her routine of school, idol work, and work at the MAHO-Dou.   
The most noticeable difference to those who didn't know about magic is   
that Onpu's appetite had increased due to the girl needing to nourish   
not only herself, but the symbiote living on her abdomen and the larva   
living in her womb, not that anyone other than the Ojamajo would've ever   
suspected such. The most noticeable change for the idol herself was that   
her passenger would, every night when Onpu was ready for bed, use it's   
tail penis to give the idol several orgasms, something that Onpu came to   
anticipate.

###

Onpu was on cleaning duty with Doremi when her passenger injected her   
with the chemicals to induce her to locate a suitable host it could   
transfer too so their child could nurse from it's mother. With Doremi as   
the only young female in the vicinity, the child idol was soon pinning   
the redhead to the chalkboard, their lips meeting and Onpu's hand going   
down the front of Doremi's shorts.

Having forgotten about the symbiote on account of how unintrusive it had   
been in Onpu's life and the general shock of being kissed and fingered   
by one of her closest friends, Doremi makes no attempt to escape at   
first.

Breaking the kiss, Onpu declares, "My passenger thinks you'd make an   
excellent mother for baring my first child's brother." before yanking   
the redhead's shorts and panties to her knees.

Starting to panic, Doremi asks, "What are you talking..." but is cut off   
as Onpu drops her own shorts to reveal her passenger's tail penis, free   
of Onpu's cunny for the first time since attaching to the idol.   
Realization dawning on her, Doremi tries to flee the room, but Onpu,   
fuelled by adrenaline provided by her passenger, manages to trip up the   
odango-headed girl and pin the redhead to the floor.

Straddling Doremi's waist and gripping the redhead's wrist as the older   
girl thrashes, Onpu says calmly, "Calm down, Doremi-chan. He's quite a   
skilled lover and I'm sure you'll just love the way he'll make you   
feel!" Unable to break Onpu's grip, Doremi watches helplessly as the   
symbiote crawls down from under Onpu's shirt and crawls up the   
redhead's. Doremi can feel the symbiote latching onto her nipples and   
her terror starts to receed as it's needle-like feet pierce her flesh.

Before Onpu can witness her former passenger taking her friend's   
virginity, she feels her own womb contract, the first sign that the   
larva within her is ready to be born. As the elder symbiote begins to   
give Doremi the pleasure that will make her servile to the symbiote and   
it's descendants, the younger symbiote within Onpu starts to force the   
child idol's cervix open. Thanks to how the elder symbiote's regular   
injections have altered the tissues of her reproductive tract, instead   
of the agony of normal human child birth, Onpu experiences intense pain   
as her child slithers it's way down her birth canal.

As soon as it's head and suckers emerge from her pussy, the younger   
symbiote starts to climb it's way up Onpu's body to nurse at her still   
small breasts and sink its pointed, but not yet sharp, feet into the   
punctures left by it's father. The birth concludes when only the tail of   
the newborn is still within it's mother, at which point it proceeds to   
fuck the pussy it just emerged from, fully intent to reimpregnate its   
own mother even as its father is busy impregnating its mother's friend.

###

When it's time for Doremi to give birth for the first time and Onpu the   
second, the purple and pink apprentices easily subdue the orange and   
blue apprentices. Hazuki was the first to go down, and while Aiko put up   
a fight, she was still outmatched by Onpu and Doremi working in tandem   
and enhanced by the drugs the symbiotes injected. Next, the other girls   
in Grade 4 at Misora First Elementary and it soon spread to the other   
years, though many of the sixth graders had been determined to be too   
old to be suitable hosts for the symbiotes. By the time Yuki-sensei   
discovered the extent of the infestation, it was too late for the   
incognito Witch Queen to prevent every girl in the school from becoming   
a host for the creatures.

When Poppu graduated from Sonatine Kindergarten, she an the other new   
first graders were initiated by Doremi and the other now fifth graders,   
Doremi herself passing on a symbiote to her sister while Reika welcomed   
her cousin Erika into the fold. When Momoko transferred, the symbiotes hosted by Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu fought among themselves for the honor of impregnating the blonde apprentice.

With the entire school, or at least the female half, either hosting a   
symbiote or deemed unsuitable as a host, the oldest symbiotes started   
becoming unbonded when their hosts gave birth, some escaping into the   
wild in the human world, but most being gathered and returned to the   
wilds of the Witch world, but it was obvious that getting rid of them in   
the human world would be nearly impossible by any reasonable means.


End file.
